In gas turbine engines, rotor shaft vibrations are commonly controlled by squeeze film dampers in which the damping medium is an oil film between fixed and floating housings of the damper. Applications for such dampers are limited to environments where ambient temperature around the damper does not exceed the maximum working temperature of the oil. A shaft vibration damper according to this invention is suitable for high temperature environment applications beyond the range of usual oil film squeeze film dampers. In addition, O-shaft vibration damper according to this invention is also suitable for cryogenic environments below the temperature capabilities of usual squeeze film dampers.